West Indian cricket team in Australia in 1975–76
|team2= |team3= |captain1=Greg Chappell |captain2=Clive Lloyd |captain3= |runs1= Greg Chappell (702) |runs2= Clive Lloyd (469) |runs3= |wickets1= Jeff Thomson (29) |wickets2= Andy Roberts (22) |wickets3= |notes= |previous=1972-73 |next=1977-78 }} The West Indies cricket team toured Australia in the 1975-76 season and played 6 Test matches against Australia. Australia won the series 5-1. Test series summary First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 214 (37.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = DL Murray 66 (69) | wickets-team1-inns1 = GJ Gilmour 4/42 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 366 (106 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = GS Chappell 123 (232) | wickets-team2-inns1 = LR Gibbs 5/102 (38 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 370 (86.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = LG Rowe 107 (235) | wickets-team1-inns2 = DK Lillee 3/72 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 219/2 (56.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = GS Chappell 109* (172) | wickets-team2-inns2 = AME Roberts 1/47 (14 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = RC Bailhache and TF Brooks | motm = GS Chappell (AUS) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 1 December was taken as a rest day.'' *''The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = MA Holding (WIN) made his Test debut. }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 329 (69.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = IM Chappell 156 (261) | wickets-team1-inns1 = MA Holding 4/88 (18.7 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 585 (95.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = RC Fredericks 169 (145) | wickets-team2-inns1 = JR Thomson 3/128 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 169 (40.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = GS Chappell 43 (109) | wickets-team1-inns2 = AME Roberts 7/54 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = West Indies won by an innings and 87 runs | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = RR Ledwidge and MG O'Connell | motm = RC Fredericks (WIN) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 15 December was taken as a rest day.'' *''The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 224 (47 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = RC Fredericks 59 (115) | wickets-team1-inns1 = JR Thomson 5/62 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 485 (118.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = GJ Cosier 109 (186) | wickets-team2-inns1 = AME Roberts 4/126 (32 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 312 (69.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = CH Lloyd 102 (121) | wickets-team1-inns2 = DK Lillee 3/70 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 55/2 (8.7 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = RB McCosker 22* (32) | wickets-team2-inns2 = BD Julien 1/13 (3 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = RC Bailhache and JR Collins | motm = JR Thomson (AUS) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = 29 December was taken as a rest day.'' *''The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = GJ Cosier (AUS) made his Test debut. }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 355 (80.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = LG Rowe 67 (172) | wickets-team1-inns1 = MHN Walker 4/70 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 405 (90.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = GS Chappell 182* (274) | wickets-team2-inns1 = MA Holding 3/79 (21 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 128 (39.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = DL Murray 50 (106) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JR Thomson 6/50 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 82/3 (18.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = IR Redpath 28 (50) | wickets-team2-inns2 = AI Kallicharran 1/7 (2 overs) | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = TF Brooks and RR Ledwidge | motm = GS Chappell (AUS) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = 6 January was taken as a rest day.'' *''The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = GN Yallop (AUS) made his Test debut. }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 418 (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = IR Redpath 103 (175) | wickets-team1-inns1 = VA Holder 5/108 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 274 (42.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = KD Boyce 95* (105) | wickets-team2-inns1 = JR Thomson 4/68 (11 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 345/7d (79.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = A Turner 136 (222) | wickets-team1-inns2 = LR Gibbs 3/106 (32.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 299 (63.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = IVA Richards 101 (136) | wickets-team2-inns2 = GJ Gilmour 3/44 (10.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 190 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = TF Brooks and MG O'Connell | motm = KD Boyce (WIN) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 25 January was taken as a rest day. | notes = }} Sixth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 351 (90.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = IR Redpath 101 (230) | wickets-team1-inns1 = KD Boyce 3/75 (17.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 160 (30.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = IVA Richards 50 (54) | wickets-team2-inns1 = GJ Gilmour 5/34 (10 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 300/3d (78 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = RB McCosker 109* (267) | wickets-team1-inns2 = KD Boyce 2/74 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 326 (54.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = IVA Richards 98 (103) | wickets-team2-inns2 = JR Thomson 4/80 (12.5 overs) | result = Australia won by 165 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = TF Brooks and MG O'Connell | motm = IR Redpath (AUS) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 3 February was taken as a rest day. | notes = }} Only ODI Between the 2nd and 3rd Tests a 40 over ODI was played. | team2 = | score1 = 224 (37.6 overs) | runs1 = IVA Richards 74 (87) | wickets1 = MHN Walker 4/19 (6.6 overs) | score2 = 225/5 (31.5 overs) | runs2 = IM Chappell 63 (105) | wickets2 = VA Holder 2/53 (7.5 overs) | result = Australia won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = RC Bailache and MG O'Connell | motm = IM Chappell (AUS) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = GJ Cosier (AUS) and LG Rowe (WIN) made their ODI debuts. }} Annual reviews * Playfair Cricket Annual 1976 * Wisden Cricketers' Almanack 1976 Further reading * Bill Frindall, The Wisden Book of Test Cricket 1877-1978, Wisden, 1979 * Chris Harte, A History of Australian Cricket, Andre Deutsch, 1993 External links * West Indies tour of Australia 1975-76 on ESPN Cricinfo * CricketArchive – tour summaries Category:1975 in Australian cricket Category:1975 in West Indian cricket Category:1975–76 Australian cricket season Category:1976 in Australian cricket Category:1976 in West Indian cricket Category:International cricket competitions from 1975–76 to 1980 1975-76